


Just A Sip

by reversetheuniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: it's just a tiny ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversetheuniverse/pseuds/reversetheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly she's bitter liquid pooling on the floor, and she can't recall when she became this engulfed in the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Sip

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a looooooong while ago and even though it's super short I really liked it a lot so I'm gonna post it here.

_Suddenly she's bitter liquid pooling on the floor, and she can't recall when she became this engulfed in the darkness._

 

When she notices purple water flow past her head she realizes that it's the fermented substance wrapping around her, seeping into bright orange. And she laughs. She laughs because she knows what a mess she is, and she laughs because she's become the very person she refused to resemble even a morsel.

 

_Are you proud of me, Mom?_ She's delirious, and a breathy laugh escapes from her lips. _I'm the daughter you always wanted._

 

Her fingers brush the ground beside her as they search for clear glass, hoping that there's still some alcohol left in the bottle. When the cool glass touches her fingertips, she grips the neck of it and brings it to her lips, dripping what's left of it down into her throat. Somewhere down the line the sour has become saccharine to her tastebuds, stinging the pleasure centers of her mind.

 

And she doesn't care a bit, no.

 

She doesn't care at all.

 

She knows he'll be here soon to lecture her, pick her up off the floor, to cleanse her, but she lies halcyon upon the floor, making a home of it. He could yell at her all he wanted to and she still wouldn't give a damn, because she stopped giving a damn a long time ago.

The memory of amalgamating crimson is still fresh in her mind, and she'd like to feel the sting of pain slice across her heart, but her ashen skin remains numbed from the drink. She thinks to herself that this is what she wanted, to not feel pain. That's why she drinks, right?

"Shit, Rose, you've gotta stop doing shit like this!"

Hands grope at her sides and lift her from the ground. The bottle slips from her grasp and lands on the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

 

_It's sad,_ she thinks, _How easily things break._

 

Her gaze never leaves the ground as she's rushed away, and the only thought that comes to her mind is that she never really liked video games in the first place.


End file.
